


Late Night Assignment

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Taichi is a grad student, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: For his semester curriculum, graduate student Kawanishi has to teach an undergraduate course in Japanese literature. He's nervous and less than pleased with the idea, but when a certain fine arts major strolls in late on the first day, he finds something new to focus on other than his nerves.





	Late Night Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Taichi and Semi are only 2 years apart in age, please don't judge me. Also this thing where grad students can teach a class is an actual thing, I swear. I made it just in time for August too <3

When Kawanishi Taichi realized that as a part of his graduate student program, he had to teach a low level literature course, he was less than pleased. Not about the teaching part, Kawanishi was convinced he could explain some of these novels and stories on the lesson plan in his sleep. All he did was live, breathe and sleep literature. What worried him were the students. He wasn’t the most personable of people, as pointed out by his best friend on more than one occasion, and if any of his students ever wanted advice, he was pretty sure he couldn’t just tell them to avoid all their problems by going to sleep.

That was his course of action when faced with a problem.

Unfortunately, Kawanishi couldn’t sleep away the fact that he had to teach this course on Japanese literature in order to pass his own semester. At least he got to pick the topics, along with books and stories from a list given to him by the head of the department. 

“What if they hate me?” Kawanishi pondered the night before the first day of classes, looking over the class roster. Most of them were first years, but there were some upperclassmen scattered throughout, most likely just trying to fill up their credits to graduate.

“They probably will, you’re easy to hate,” his roommate and aforementioned best friend Shirabu chimed in from his seat curled up on the armchair. He was squinting at his computer screen, glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he likely was going over the syllabi for his own courses. Shirabu was a medical student, having chosen the hardest path for himself to likely challenge himself further. At least he enjoyed what he did, much like Kawanishi. 

But Kawanishi also envied him because he didn’t have to teach a seminar class. 

“Thanks,” Kawanishi scoffed and crumpled up a piece of paper to toss at him, Shirabu dodging it with his fast reflexes.

“You’ll be fine,” Shirabu brushed him off, finally lifting his eyes from the screen and pushing his glasses up to sit properly. “They’ll probably like you more because you give off an ‘I don’t care’ vibe.”

“Is that really a good thing?”

“To them probably. They don’t want to be there just as much as you. Remember that and you’ll be fine.” Shirabu stood and closed his laptop, footsteps silent as he retreated to his room down the hall. Kawanishi was unaware that the conversation was over, and he still had a lot left to mope about, but he guessed he would have to just man up and deal with it. He resigned to his own bedroom with the roster in hand, looking over his students one last time and trying to put names to faces before drifting off to bed.

The next morning Kawanishi is anything but fine. He barely slept the night before, tossing and turning, anxious thoughts plaguing his mind. He usually wasn’t like this, going into things with a blasé attitude but this was supposedly what the future had in store for him, so he wanted to put some kind of effort into it. He’d also broken his favorite mug that morning while trying to make coffee (he says trying because he forgot to put the filter in, which was a disaster).

“Wow,” was all Shirabu had said as he looked at the mess. “Good luck.” And then he was out the door with no further sympathies for poor Kawanishi. 

Kawanishi spent a good thirty minutes panicking and cleaning up the mess he’d made while also making a proper cup of coffee, before he had to sprint to make it to his class on time. Honestly, it was a miracle he made it there on time, looking like one of the students as he darted into class close to the start time. He set himself up at the front of the classroom, glancing around the room and taking a deep breath. A few of the students,  _ his _ students, looked confused as to why he was standing there, probably because he was only a few years older than them. That was fine. Maybe he could assert his dominance that way.

“Morning,” He projected his voice as much as he could, forcing himself not to sound shaky. The students all focused their attention on him, something that Kawanishi absolutely despised. Being the center of attention was not his forte, but he’d just have to grin and bear it, “I guess you’re supposed to call me Kawanishi-sensei, but you can call me whatever you want as long as it’s respectful.” That would look cool with the kids, right?

Kawanishi launched into a boring discussion about the syllabus, as most first days entailed. He saved his attendance for the end of class in case a few stragglers trudged in halfway through, which almost always happened. And it did; one punk looking kid with blonde hair and tips dyed a dark brunette quietly entered the room while Kawanishi was explaining some of the reading for the semester. He didn’t make too much noise as he found a seat in the back of the classroom, and Kawanishi’s eyes lingered too long on the piercings lining his ears and the choker around his neck. 

_ He’s your student _ , Kawanishi reminded himself as he flipped to the front of the page again and grabbed the roster, asking people to tell him their major when he got to them. 

“Semi Eita,” Kawanishi went down his list, lifting dark eyes from the paper to scan the classroom. His eyes fell on the boy who’d come in late, the one with the leather choker, and it makes him choke a bit when harsh eyes meet his. 

“Semi Eita, fine arts major,” Semi twirled a pencil around his fingers seamlessly, holding Kawanishi’s gaze for a moment before returning to whatever he was scribbling on the paper in front of him. Kawanishi assumed it was a masterpiece.

“Welcome. Please don’t be late again, Semi-kun.” A couple people snickered and the only formal response Kawanishi received was a grunt. He hoped this kid wasn’t going to be a problem; according to the roster he was a senior, so he was probably just here for the credits and to pass the time. Even though Kawanishi was only taking this half seriously, he wasn’t going to let his students half-ass it. He needed to get good reviews for his grade at the end of the semester.

The rest of the time period went off without a hitch and Kawanishi even let them go fifteen minutes early. There was no reason to hold them hostage if he had nothing more to say. And he most definitely wasn’t going to start a lesson on the first day, he wasn’t a dictator.

“Uh, Kawanishi-san?” Kawanishi looked up from the papers he was gathering to leave, raising an eyebrow when he saw Semi Eita shyly gazing at him from across the desk. Of course he’d be the first one whose name Kawanishi learned, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Yes?” He prompted.

Semi looked around and he rubbed his forearm awkwardly. “Sorry... for coming in late. I... couldn’t find the building. It’s on the opposite side of campus from the fine arts building so...”

Kawanishi raised an eyebrow. It was an excuse, but it was an acceptable excuse. “It’s fine. Just don’t make it a habit okay? Since you know where we’re at now.” He slung his satchel across his body, adjusting the strap accordingly. “See ya next class,” Kawanishi departed with a salute, realizing he was being a little too casual with the younger man, but he fast-walked himself out of there before he could really think about it.

The next few weeks were uneventful. Kawanishi got into the push and pull of attending class and teaching one. It was an odd balance at first, managing his own reading schedule and grading assignments once those started pouring in. At least his assignments weren’t too hard, only 300 word opinions on the reading. He mirrored his own syllabus after a few of his professors in the department, so the students couldn’t really complain. 

The main distracting point in his class, however, was Semi Eita. Kawanishi knew he shouldn’t be distracted by his own student, but they were only a couple years apart in age. It was a safe choice. And he couldn’t doubt that Semi was gorgeous; the fine arts major liked to toy with his choker in the middle of class, using the large metal ring in the center to tug it away from his neck. Kawanishi wondered how comfortable it was, and if Semi realized the connotations that went along with it.

“He hands in assignments with drawings on them,” Kawanishi explained one night to Shirabu, who gave him a deadpan expression. This was the third night in a row the latter had heard about Kawanishi’s student, and he was getting bored.

“Thrilling.”

“You can at least act like you care,” Kawanishi spun Shirabu’s own words at him, raising an eyebrow, “I have to hear every detail about your relationship with Tsutomu.”

“Yes, but you’re my best friend, who else am I going to tell it to? And you’re  _ not _ in a relationship. Also he’s your  _ student _ .”

“Kenjirou, we’re only two years apart in age.”

Shirabu let out a disgusted noise and stood, leaving the room. Kawanishi just sighed; if Shirabu didn’t want to discuss it, then he would no longer be listening to Shirabu’s qualms about his boyfriend. That was a fair trade, right?

Kawanishi knew, however, that his infatuation with Semi Eita was not something that could continue. Despite being only two years younger than Kawanishi (it was not worth asking how he’d come upon this information), he was still his student and Kawanishi was the authority figure in this situation. But, Semi did leave him cute doodles on article responses, and he did come up to him after class to discuss the reading. Kawanishi had extended an invitation to talk more during his office hours, but Semi insisted he would be in the studio at those times.

Kawanishi yearned to be in the studio with him. He caught a glimpse of the way he looked when he doodled in class; drawn brows, tongue poking out between two wet lips, fingers gripping the pen so loose it looked like it would slip from his grasp. Kawanishi knew he couldn’t casually stroll around the class, as he both preferred to lean on the desk in the front and it would be awkward maneuvering in the back. 

“Kawanishi-san?” Semi’s voice sounded from behind and Kawanishi glanced over his shoulder before turning back to his task of erasing the board.

“Hm?” He played it off as if he weren’t giddy that the younger man had come to talk to him again. 

“I really enjoyed the lesson today. I can tell you’re very passionate about Akutagawa-san’s work,” there was a hint of awkwardness in Semi’s voice, and it made the corner of Kawanishi’s lips curl. 

“You know, you can kiss ass all you want, but you still have to turn in that assignment that’s...” Kawanishi pretended to look at his nonexistent watch, “three days late now.”

A flush consumed Semi’s cheeks and it was absolutely adorable. The man blinked and his lips parted, stumbling over an excuse. It made Kawanishi chuckle and he started collecting his things.

“I’m messing with you. I do enjoy Akutagawa’s work very much. You’re more than welcome to come discuss him with me in greater length at my office.” Was Kawanishi asking Semi on a date? Maybe. But it was under the guise of office hours, as usual.

A smirk ghosted along Semi’s lips, a fleeting action. “Studio but... Maybe I can make an appointment? You’re a grad student right? Do you even have time to do your own work?”

“Trust me, I have plenty of time.” Kawanishi spent a lot of it thinking about Semi and the sass that came from his mouth often, but Semi didn’t need to know that. 

Semi’s eyebrows rose in interest and the smirk was more prominent now, “Ah. Well, I’ll see you next class, Kawanishi-san...” Kawanishi swore there was a purr to the younger’s voice and he watched Semi leave, both loving and hating the sight. He wished the man would just give in and come spend some time in his office, maybe show him more of his art.

Kawanishi put his head in his hands later that night, letting out a heavy sigh. Shirabu mirrored him, though for an entirely different reason; he was preparing himself for the inevitable discussion about the mysterious Semi Eita. Shirabu had never known so much about somebody he’d never met.

“I know he enjoys talking to me,” Kawanishi started midconversation after having half of it in his mind. “I wouldn’t mind just sitting down in my office and talking about his interests.”

“You are thirsting after your student, you realize this?” Shirabu asked like he had many times before.

“As I’ve explained many times-”

“He’s only two years younger than you,  _ I know _ . You won’t shut up about it.” Shirabu made a face and he slammed his book on the table as he stood. Kawanishi raised one eyebrow at his sudden movement. “Get dressed. We’re going out.”

“Where?”

“To the bar. I’m getting you laid so you’ll shut the fuck up. Maybe if you focus on somebody other than this kid you’ll stop making my ears bleed.” 

Before Kawanishi could respond, Shirabu was storming to his room and the door slamming shut soon followed. Kawanishi hadn’t moved by the time Shirabu came back out in a bar-appropriate outfit, and the latter snapped at him to go get changed. The redhead didn’t see the point, especially since Shirabu was most definitely going to invite Goshiki and leave him to his own devices for the rest of the night. He wasn’t even certain he wanted to go, but he’d finished all his work for the night so there was no reason to say no. 

Kawanishi changed into a simple white tee and ripped ip black jeans. It was as casual as he could get to go drink at a bar. Shirabu had turned a nose in disgust at his outfit choice, but Kawanishi was certain that if he got laid, it wouldn’t be because of what he was wearing. Usually the people who slept with him complimented his looks and charming wit. 

The bar was buzzing with people and music. It smelled of smoke, sweat and cheap beer, two of the three in which he hated. The beer was fine, and he went straight to the bar to order himself one.

“Kawanishi-san! Shirabu-san!” The voice shrieked through the crowd and an excited face parted through the crowd. Goshiki bounced over to them, arms wrapping around Shirabu almost immediately.

“You know you can call him Kenjirou right? You’ve been together a year,” Kawanishi deadpanned, watching Goshiki’s already flushed cheeks darken.

“I-I know! But...” A pout set on his lips and Kawanishi reached out to ruffle the younger’s hair despite Shirabu looking like he wanted to bite his hand off.

“I’m teasing. Call him whatever you like, but don’t think I can’t hear you sometimes. Our walls are thin.” He winked and that was the last straw; Shirabu, as predicted, dragged Goshiki to the opposite end of the bar, effectively leaving Kawanishi alone. It was way sooner than Kawanishi expected, but it was fine. He could do his thing now. It wouldn’t hurt to get laid, he’d decided.

Kawanishi got through one beer without being bothered. He didn’t make much of an effort to talk to people. He didn’t see any girls he fancied that night, and all the guys in his vicinity were too sweaty and loud for his liking. He was sure by the end of the night somebody would turn up, but if he didn’t try he was just going to settle.

Like the heavens themselves had heard his prayer, he heard a surprised, “Kawanishi-san?” from behind him. The voice was familiar, the one of Kawanishi’s many, many daydreams as of recent.

The redhead turned in the bar stool to look behind him, raising an eyebrow, “Semi-kun. This is... awkward.” He looked his student up and down. It seems like the choker look dripped all over him; dark, washed out jeans and a maroon low-cut tank top that left nothing to the imagination. He was wearing platform shoes, making him taller, though still not quite as tall as Kawanishi. He figured it was the dim lights, but Kawanishi could swear he saw a smudge of eyeliner around Semi’s eyes. They looked sharper than normal. It Kawanishi hadn’t been tempted before, he was definitely tempted now.

Semi slipped onto the bar stool beside Kawanishi as it miraculously emptied and he ordered himself a beer, grinning at Kawanishi, “Maybe it is, but think of it like we’re in your office.”

The other eyebrow met its pair, “I wasn’t aware we’d be having a drink in my office.”

“Not all professors have alcohol in their office? A shame...” Semi teased with a smile and all awkwardness flew out the window. Kawanishi was into him, into this. Shirabu had dragged him to the bar to find somebody, and the one person he wanted practically fell into his hands perfectly.

“So what are you doing here, Kawanishi-san? You don’t seem the bar-type.”

“Call me Taichi,” Kawanishi corrected, “We’re not in class, makes me feel weird to have you addressing me so formally. And, to answer your question, my roommate made me come. But he left with his boyfriend so...”

Semi hummed over the rim of his glass and Kawanishi was momentarily distracted by the tongue rapidly gliding along his bottom to collect any excess beer. Kawanishi wanted so desperately to kiss him, fingers twitching against his knee with need. He managed to keep himself under control, but with more and more alcohol entering his system, he wasn’t sure he would be able to much longer.

“What are you doing here then, Semi-kun? Is this what the kids are doing these days?”

Semi cackled, a snort punctuating the noise, “It’s Eita. And what are you? An old man? I thought you were only two years older than me?”

Kawanishi grinned slightly and lifted his drink to his lips, “What can I say? Grad school changes you...”

A louder snort comes from the younger and Semi just shakes his head, asking Kawanishi what he’s studying in grad school. Kawanishi is certain he’d talked about this in class but he tells Semi just for the sake of conversation. If Semi wanted to get to know him better, then he wasn’t going to just brush it off. He launched into a lengthy discussion of Japanese literature and why he found it so interesting. He talked for what felt like hours, the beer loosening his tongue.

Semi listened intently, asking him all the right questions to keep the conversation going, especially when it pertained to what they’d discussed in class.

“What about you?” Kawanishi directed the question to Semi, “You’re an artist right?”

“Mm,” Semi nodded and he leaned his head in the palm of his hand, the dim lights of the bar accentuating all the angles of his face. 

“What made you want to go into art?” Kawanishi traced the rim of his glass with his finger as he held Semi’s gaze.

Semi was silent for a long moment, hazel eyes flickering between Kawanishi and the opposite wall. Finally, with a sigh, he explained, “I like the idea of being able to express myself without words. I can pour my heart onto a canvas or paper and it could mean just as much, if not more, than any words ever could. Sometimes you can’t get the right words to describe how you feel. Sometimes you need colors mixing together beautifully, or even messily.”

If Semi wanted to appear more amazing in Kawanishi’s eyes, than he achieved that goal. Kawanishi prompted him further, asking him what type of style of art he liked to create, the subject of his pieces, his influences. Semi enjoyed all mediums, but acrylics were his favorite. He mostly painted nature, as he found that the most inspirational, but painting expressions was also sparked joy. He had many influences, most of whom Kawanishi had never heard. He hadn’t taken art seriously in high school, which he should have, considering he felt literature and writing was a form of artwork. 

Over the course of their conversation, their stools mysteriously became closer and closer, and their knees and thighs were pressed flush together. The heat was welcome in the already crowded bar, and Kawanishi had to stop himself from putting his hand over Semi’s when it lay casually on the bar.

“You’re so intriguing,” Kawanishi told him.

Semi laughed shyly now, even though he’d just poured his heart and soul out to him. “Why do you say that?”

“Well,” Kawanishi shifted closer in his seat to speak low so only Semi could hear, “you love art, and that’s already really sexy. You leave me doodles on the assignments you hand in and they’re always so intricate, like you didn’t spend more than twenty minutes on them. You could go on and on about your favorite artists even if the other person stops listening, but you made me want to hold onto every word. Where did you come from, to end up here before me?”

Semi flushed, both from the alcohol and the compliments, blurting out a simple: “Miyagi.”

Kawanishi blinked before bursting into a rare fit of laughter, not bothering to hide it. The chatter around them drowned it out anyway. “You’re very literal, aren’t you?”

“In everything but art,” Semi breathed and he scooted closer, “Say, Kawanishi-san, do you really think I’m sexy?”

One strawberry blonde eyebrow rose again. His forehead was starting to get sore. “I thought we just established that you take everything literally? But if you must know, yes, I find you incredibly sexy. Especially in that choker...” He curled one finger around the ring in the center and tugged Semi close enough to her the blonde’s hitch of breath.

“Do you want to come back to my place...?” Semi asked, hopeful. His eyes were already lidded and a peak of tongue again sent Kawanishi into overdrive.

“Better than going back to mine. Let’s get out of here.” Kawanishi threw an indiscriminate amount of yen on the counter to pay for both of their beers, taking Semi by the hand and dragging him from the bar. He caught Shirabu’s eye from within the bar and winked at him. Shirabu looked relieved, but he didn’t know that Kawanishi was about to have the fuck of his life with the student who had plagued his dreams for half the semester now.

What Shirabu didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

The walk to Semi’s apartment complex was short and it took every ounce of willpower for Kawanishi not to take Semi right there in the street. They stumbled up the steps and Semi fished his key from his pocket.

“I must warn you,” he began as the key clicked in the lock, “My roommate might be around and he is... interesting.”

“I have to deal with my roommate, I’m sure I can handle yours. And we’re not here to chitchat,” Kawanishi reminded him and Semi took a deep breath, opening the door to his apartment. He tentatively stepped in, Kawanishi following close behind and the two of them kicking their shoes off. He watched Semi lose the couple of inches he’d gained and he hummed. 

“Cute place,” Kawanishi said as he looked around. It didn’t seem like anybody was around, which was a good sign.

Semi nodded in thanks and hauled Kawanishi across the apartment. Thankfully, the bathroom door was shut and it seemed to be in use, so whoever Semi’s roommate was wouldn’t have the pleasure of meeting Kawanishi (yet).Semi was quick to quietly shut his door and lock it, breathing out another sigh of relief before he turned to Kawanishi.

“Here we are...” He said awkwardly, as if he didn’t do this much.

Kawanishi scanned the place, finding loose paints littering the floor and canvases against every piece of furniture. The bed was unkempt, black sheets tangled in a ball in the center of the mattress, Kawanishi snorted softly at that.

“Guess you weren’t expecting company?” He teased, sitting down on the edge of Semi’s bed and making himself at him. He tugged Semi closer by the loops of his jeans and raked his eyes over his body, loving every inch.

“Not really. Definitely not one of my professors.”

“Tonight I’m just Taichi. Now kiss me,” he demanded in a purr, plump lips meeting his moments later. The kiss was soft but wet, just the way Kawanishi liked it. Semi took his time getting to know every crack and crevice to Kawanishi’s lips and the latter’s hands found their way under his shirt, exploring the expanse of skin. 

Their lips barely parted as their shirts were shed, and then their pants. Kawanishi was already embarrassingly hard just from rubbing tongues, but when his hand found its way to Semi’s front, he found him in a similar state. He wrapped his hand around Semi’s growing erection through his boxers and started jerking him off, smirking at the mewls falling from the blonde’s lips.

This went on until their boxers were off and Semi parted from him to sink to his knee. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Kawanishi insisted, kind of just wanting to skip to the part where he fucks him. 

“I want to,” was the only response. Kawanishi really shouldn’t have complained.

Semi took him to heaven with his lips wrapped around his cock. Kawanishi leaned back on his hands and gripped the sheets in his head, twisting between his fingers as warmth continuously bobbed over his erection. He’d never been sucked so fiercely and confidently, Semi’s tongue dipping this way and that while his cheeks hollowed out. It was the work of an expert, or a natural.

Either way, Kawanishi had to tug Semi and his glistening pink lips off of his cock to have his way with him. Semi looked completely wrecked already, like he’d dedicated his all to sucking Kawanishi off. He appreciated the effort, and wished the younger would put this much effort into his class assignments.

“On your back. I wanna look at you when I fuck you.” Kawanishi demanded. He always enjoyed having the upperhand with his sexual partners, and Semi seemed like somebody he could push around. This would be fun.

His brows furrowed, however, when he saw Semi fumbling with his choker.

“Keep it on. I wanna see you in it...” Kawanishi purred and he located the lube and condoms, spreading some of the former on his fingers. Semi’s fingers dropped to the sheets in a similar fashion as Kawanishi’s had before and he quickly gave himself to the prep. Kawanishi didn’t need to give many instructions other than asking Semi to keep his legs spread how he wanted them, and keeping them that way when Kawanishi positioned himself for penetration. 

“Tell me if it hurts...” He breathed in Semi’s hair before slowly inching his way inside. He paused when he heard the initial sharp intake of breath, but the nails on his back spurred him onward. Kawanishi was gentle for a moment before Semi’s left leg lifted around him and dragged him the rest of the way in.

“Fuck me,” He panted.

Kawanishi could do that. 

It was rough. He gripped Semi’s hip so hard he was certain he was going to leave bruises. Semi’s grip on his hair and shoulders was no different and the top expanse of his neck was littered in dark hickeys from where Kawanishi had mauled him. There was no concern for Semi’s elusive roommate as they both howled in the moonlit room, their animalistic sex loud enough for all the neighbors to hear.

Needless to say, it was truly the fuck of Kawanishi’s life, as they fucked twice before he finally pulled out and collapsed onto the heap of sheets. He was a sweaty mess, hair plastered to his forehead, but Semi was more worse for wear. He looked like he was on the last leg of his life, eyes closed and drooling on the pillow.

“You okay?” Kawanishi asked, only mildly concerned. He’d seen this look before.

“Mm, yeah...” Semi murmured and rolled onto his front to snuggle into his pillow, “Better than I imagined...”

“I don’t do anything half-assed,” Kawanishi stated, and he had to snort at himself considering that was a lie. Most things he did were half-assed but sex? That was where he gave it his all. There was a hint of a tired smile on Semi’s face and Kawanishi laid there for a moment admiring him. He was actually really cute. It made his heart squeeze seeing him blissed out and ready to sleep.

Kawanishi knew his feelings stretched beyond sex, but this was all the confirmation he needed.

He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, listening to the bones and joints crack and pop.

“Just so you know,” he droned, “This doesn’t mean you don’t still have to turn in that late paper.”

A heavy, disappointed sigh came from the blonde and his face scrunched hopelessly.

“Though I will consider forgetting it was ever late if you bring it to me when I’m in my office...” He grinned crookedly as Semi laughed.

“Deal...” He yawned and rolled, “Can stay or go, don’t care...”

Kawanishi felt he’d be crossing some sort of line if he stayed over his student’s apartment, so he chose to go. While he got redressed, Semi had drifted off, the sound of his gentle breathing filling the room. Kawanishi gazed at him for a moment before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. The bathroom door was once again open, and as he drifted into the living room, he found a... creature of some sorts sitting perched like a bird on the couch in the dark.

Kawanishi realized it was Semi’s roommate and he stiffened when wild, lizard-like eyes turned their attention onto him.

“Ah, I was wondering who it could be that got my SemiSemi to scream so loud.” If Kawanishi had the capacity to blush, he would have. “I guess he finally scored with you after all, Kawanishi-san.”

Kawanishi squinted, “How do you know who I am?”

“I have my ways.” 

“... Right. You have a good night.”

“Now that, that little show is over, I will!” Semi’s roommate chirped, wild red hair bobbing. Kawanishi quickly got his shoes on and exited the apartment, starting the long journey home. It was cool out, but his body was still heated from Semi’s shared warmth. It was going to be hard to focus in class now that he’d explored every inch of Semi Eita, but all he had to do was get through the last half of the semester before his guilt would be admonished. That wouldn’t be too hard...

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
"I'm glad you finally got laid," Shirabu said the following morning. "Will you shut up now?"  
"Probably not, considering it was Semi I slept with," Kawanishi responded casually as he slurped his coffee.  
Shirabu left the apartment after that with the promise of finding a new best friend.
> 
> [Talk STZ to me](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
